Many food products are stored and shipped in lightweight plastic containers. Typically, a plastic container is constructed to facilitate automated packaging of the food products and includes a locking mechanism to lock a container lid over a base portion. Because the container is intended to be used for shipping and display after packaging, it is desirable that the locking mechanism stay securely locked during shipment and subsequent handling. However, locking mechanism that stay securely locked often are designed with relatively tight fitting interlocking structures. While such tight fitting interlocking structures provide a secure lock, they require relatively consistent alignment of the interlocking structures to engage properly. While the container is being processed in an automated food packing line, however, misalignments between the interlocking components may occur, resulting in a locking mechanism that is not fully engaged. Containers with locking mechanisms that are not fully engaged are prone to opening, causing spillage and loss of the food products stored within.